Albafica Sakit
by Winter Aoi Sakura
Summary: Sumary: Albafica yang jatuh sakit dan di rawat oleh Shion. Albafica yang di kenal kuat tiba-tiba sakit. Bagaimana pendapat teman-temannya mendengar hal ini? Author baru di sini dan ini fic pertama saya. RNR?


Halo semuanya salam kenal…

Saya author baru di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya para senpai-senpai semuanya.

Maaf jika kurang bagus, ini fanfic pertama di fandom ini…

* * *

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Rate: T.**

**Genre: Family, Friends, Romantis,.**

**Warnig: Gaje,**** Typoo(s), humor (mungkin), OOC, Shounen-ai (maybe).**

**Pair: Shion X Albafica, Kardia X Degel. **

**Summary: Albafica yang jatuh sakit dan di rawat oleh Shion. Albafica yang di kenal kuat tiba-tiba sakit. Bagaimana pendapat teman-temannya mendengar hal ini? **

* * *

Chapter 1

Musim hujan yang sudah datang dan hujan terus turun pada hari itu. Seorang saint berambut biru muda yang berjalan menembus hujan yang deras menuju ke kuilnya. Dia pun melewati satu-persatu dari kuil yang di jaga oleh para GoldSaint, sampai menuju kuil Aquarius dia bertemu temannya yang menjaga kuil Scorpion dan Aries.

"Lo, Albafica?" Ucap seorang Gold Saint bernama Aries Shion, penjaga dari kuil pertama. Mendengar hal itu Degel dan Kardia keluar dari perpustakan yang berada dalam kuil tersebut.

"Shion? Kardia? Ternyata kalian di sini? Pantas saja aku melawati kuil kalian tidak orang di sana." Ucap Albafica ketika baru saja mau melewati kuil tersebut. "Degel aku numpang lewat ya…"

"Iya, silahkan…" Ucap Degel dengan nada biasa sambil membawa buku yang ia baca tadi.

"Tadinya, aku mau menemui mu karena kau sedang keluar jadi sekalian mampir ke sini. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Kardia juga." Kata Shion menjawab pertanyaan sang Pisces.

"Tapi rasanya ada aneh denganmu?" Ucap Kardia yang hanya diam dan melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Benar, kata Kardia ada yang aneh." Ucap Degel yang sependapat dengan ucapan dari Kardia. Shion yang merasa bingung lalu memperhatikan Albafica yang dengan seksama.

"Kau sedang sakit Albafica? Mukamu pucat begitu?" Ucap Shion yang menyadari maksud ucapan dari kedua temannya itu.

"Tidak kok. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Shion?" Jawab Albafica yang bingung karena tiba-tiba Shion bertanya seperti itu.

"Benarkah coba aku periksa sini?" Kata Shion yang berjalan mendekati Albafica tetpai ia malah berjalan mundur. "Benarkan? Kalau tidak kenapa kau mundur?"

"Shion aku baik-baik saja… Aku permisi dulu…" Ucap Albafica bejalan melawati mereka setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Shion.

"Tunggu dulu Albafica." Kata Shion yang akan menyusul dia tetapi di tahan oleh Degel dan Kardia.

"Shion sudahlah, lagi pula ini sudah malam. Besok saja kita bicara dengannya lagi? Kembalilah ke Kuil masing-masing. Selamat malam." Ucap Degel yang berjalan masuk ke perpustakaannya untuk melanjutkan membacanya yang tertunda.

"Baiklah, ayo Kardia." Kata Shion menyetujui dan mengajak Kardia kembali ke kuil mereka.

"Heran aku, tidak Degel tidak Albafica sama-sama irit bicaranya." Ucap Kardia pelan dan sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak tahu mereka saja." Kata Shion menjawab pernyataan Kardia. 'Sepertinya ada yang dia sembunyikan? Besok. Saja deh.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa Shion? Kau khawatir ya? Apa kau juga suka dengan Albafica?" Ucap Kardia yang mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Shion.

"Kardia, sudahlah ayo. Nanti kau di marahi Degel bila tidak cepat sampai di kuilmu." Kata Shion yang mengelak dari pertanyaan Kardia. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kuil mereka yang berada di bawah. Terutama Shion yang letak kuilnya paling bawah.

Setelah sampai di sana ia pun melepas cloth yang ia pakai dan memandang ke langit malam yang masih hujan. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Albafica mengelak saat di tanya tadi. Ia berfikir apa yang menyebabkan ia begitu? Apa karena darahnya mengandung racun? Sehingga ia tidak ingin siapa pun mendekatinya.

Shion menghela napas pelan apa benar yang di katakan Kardia? Kalau ia menyukai Albafica? Memirkannya saja membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Ia pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan berusaha untuk tidur di malam yang dingin itu.

Di kuil Pisces Albafica yang berdiri di luar kuilnya melihat hujan yang masih turun dan memandangi kebun demon rose miliknya. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi saat Shion ingin menyentuhnya teapi ia langsung menghindar, pasti Shion akan bertanya kepada ia esok hari. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan malam pun semakin larut.

Pagi yang cerah di sanctuary angin yang sejuk dan masih dingin karena hujan yang turun pada semalaman membuat para gold saint enggan untuk bangun. Tetapi tidak untuk Albafica, Degel, Shion Dan Dohko mereka sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Cuaca yang cerah sayang sekali untuk di lewatkan hari ini.

"Udara yang segar." Ucap Albafica yang baru keluar dari kuilnya untuk menuju taman demon rose tetapi sesaat ingin melangkah tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sakit. "Ugh..." Ucapnya pelan mau tidak mau ia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit tersebut dan menyebabkan ia kehilangan ke sadaran.

"Hm… Ke sana tidak ya? Tapi aku khawatir. Cosmonya kenapa tidak terasa ya? Ke sana saja deh." Kata Shion yang ragu akan pergi ke kuil Albafica atau tidak. Ia pun bergegas untuk ke kuil pisces itu, ia pun menggunakan teleportnya agar lebih cepat sampai.

"Oh, ternyata kau Shion? Mau ketemu Albafica?" Ucap Degel saat melihat Shion yang datang di depan kuilnya.

"Iya, malah sampai di sini teleportnya." Jawab Shion yang berhenti di depan kuil Aquarius. "Kau melihatnya tidak?"

"Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi. Aku rasa ia masih ada di kuilnya." Ucap Degel yang tanpa mengalihkan dari buku yang ia baca.

"Begitu toh, terima kasih. Aku ke sana dulu ya." Kata Shion berjalan melewati kuil tersebut. Degel hanya menatap heran saja ke Shion sudah berjalan jauh.

"Albafica? Kau ada di dalam?" Ucap Shion saat berada di depan kuil pisces. "Lo? Kok aneh ya? Langsung masuk aja deh, dia dimana sih? Albafica…" Panggil Shion saat masuk ke kuil itu. "Kemana dia? Kata Degel ada." Ia pun mencari ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di kuil itu. Tetapi tidak menemukannya.

"Albafica!" Teriak Shion hingga terdengar sampai ke semua kuil termasuk chamber Pope Sage. Ia menemukan Albafica jatuh pingsan di dekat pintu keluar kuil ini. Teriakan membuat semua teman-teman Gold Saint kaget mendengarnya dan terbangun karena suaranya itu.

"Lo, itu suaranya Shion? Tumben banget, berteriak sampai begitu?" Ucap Degel dengan heran karena teriakan Shion membuatnya kaget dan buku yang ia baca hampir saja jatuh.

"Suara siapa si Degel? Membuat orang kaget saja." Kata Kardia yang datang ke kuil tempat Degel berada. Ia datang bersama dengan Dohko yang mendengar suara teriakan Shion.

"Suara Shion, ia tadi pergi ke kuil Albafica." Ucap Degel dengan tenang ia pun berjalan untuk menaruh buku yang ia baca.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu? Ayo, kita ke sana." Sahut Dohko memberi saran untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Baiklah ayo. Kau ikut Kardia?" Kata Degel menyetujui ide dari Dohko.

"Tentu saja. Tapi apa sih yang membuatnya berteriak sampai terdengar di sanctuary?" Ucap Kardia yang salah satu Gold Saint penjaga kuil Scorpion.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Degel dengan singkat. Mereka pun bergegas untuk pergi ke kuil Pisces dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Albafica? Shion? Kalian di dalam?" Panggil Dohko saat memasuki kuil itu. "Shion, apa yang terjadi dengan Albafica?" Tanya Dohko kaget saat Shion sedang mengendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Degel, Dohko, Kardia? Saat aku ke sini ia sudah pingsan." Ucap Shion membaringkan Albafica di atas kasurnya.

"Jadi kau berteriak karena ini?" Tanya Kardia yang masih bingung dengan kejadian ini.

"Iya. Maaf membuat kaget semua orang. Badannya sangat panas saat aku mengeceknya." Ucap Shion yang menyelimuti Albafica hingga sebatas leher.

"Jadi benar ia sakit? Coba aku periksa." Ucap Degel yang menyentuh keningnya. "Demamnya tinggi. Baiklah Shion kau jaga Albafica Kompres dengan air dingin. Aku, Kardia dan Dohko akan membuat obat juga makanan. Nah Dohko bila bertemu dengan yang lain jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Ucapnya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ambil obat-obatan." Kata Dohko lalu keluar dari kuil berjalan menuju kuilnya.

"Lo! Kau mau ngapain Degel?" Tanya Kardia dan Shion pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Hm… Lihat saja." Jawab Degel singkat semakin membuat kedua orang itu semakin bingung. Degel meletakkan tanganya di atas kening Alabafica dan mengelirkan cosmonya yang dingin agar membuat Albafica tenang.

"Degel? Apa maksudnya sih?" Tanya Shion yang bingung dengan tindakan Degel sekarang ini.

"Hanya membuatnya tenang saja, napasnya sangat kacau jadi aku berusaha membantunya walau sedikit. Nah sudah ayo Kardia, nanti kita kesini lagi." Kata Degel sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan dari Shion.

Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Degel, Albafica sudah lebih tenang di bandingkan yang tadi. Shion pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air untuk mengompres Albafica. Setelah itu ia memeras sapu tangan yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari, ia menyibakkan poninya dan meletakkan kompresan tersebut. Shion mengehela napas pelan dan memperhatikan Albafica yang masih belum sadar.

* * *

Di sisi lain saat Dohko kembali menuju kuilnya yang sempat tertunda karena beberapa pertanyaan dari teman-temannya yang bingung suara siapa tadi itu. Mulai dari kuil Capricon hingga kuil Sagitarius, kecuali kuil di bawah kuil Libra yang memang ia tidak ke sana tetapi bertemu mereka yang berkumpul karena gangguan kecil tadi.

Saat ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat Shion berteriak seperti itu, mereka yang mendengar penjelasan Dohko kaget karena mereka jarang mendengar Albafica sakit seperti ini. Mereka yang tidak percaya dan menjadi kebingungan sekali. Jelas saja mereka tidak begitu mengenal Albafica karena ia punya alasan sendiri sampai ia melarang seseorang mendekati dirinya, hanya Shion yang sering mengajaknya berbicara. Mereka juga mengetahui alasan apa itu, walau pun begitu sebagai teman dan keluarga karena saint Athena mereka bersedih karena salah satu dari mereka sedang sakit.

"Eh? Yang benar Dohko? Kau tidak berbohongkan?" Tanya Regulus dengan polos kepada Dohko yang berdiri di depannya.

"Siapa juga yang bohong Regulus. Dari tadi akukan sudah menjelaskannya." Ucap Dohko yang sedikit merana karena mereka belum percaya juga dan sudah berulang-ulang kali menjelaskannya ke semua teman-temannya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sisyphus yang merupakan saint Sagitarius. Mereka menatap Dohko meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Albafica maasih belum sadar dan Shion sedang menjaganya lalu Degel dan Kardia lagi buat obat. Makanya aku mau ke sana sekarang." Jawab Dohko dengan tenang setelah keadaan menjadi normal.

"Hm… Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Regulus ikut denganmu sekarang. Kalian kembali ke kuil masing-masing." Ucap Sisyphus yang ingin menjenguk Albafica bersama dengan keponakannya Regulus.

"Baiklah..." Jawab mereka dengan kompak lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dohko pun mengangguk sebagai jawbannya dan teman-temanya kembali ke kuilnya masing-masing dan mereka pun pergi ke kuil Pisces. Di kuil Aquarius Degel di bantu dengan Kardia yang sedang membuat Obat juga makanan untuk Albafica sekaligus untuk mereka sarapan pagi ini.

* * *

Di kuil Pisces Shion yang mengganti kompres dengan yang baru, ia pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengganti air yang ada di dalam baskom. Setelah selesai ia kembali ke dalam kamar Albafica, ia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur. Shion mengelus kepala Albafica dengan pelan, melihat wajah Albafica yang manis membuat ia tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin tertawa.

Degel yang sudah selesai membuat obat dari tanaman tradisional di bantu dengan Kardia, ia di bertemu dengan Dohko, Sisyphus, dan Regulus saat masuk ke dalam kuil itu. Mereka membantu Degel dan Kardia yang sedang repot saat ini. Beruntung mereka datang jadi bis cepat-cepat di selesaikan dan pergi ke kuil Pisces.

"Ngh… S-Shion? I… Ini Di... Dimana?" Ucap Albafica dengan pelan dan lemah. Pandangan Albafica saat benar-benar buram, kepalanya pusing dan terasa berat.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar Albafica." Kata Shion mengehela napas lega melihat Albafica yang sudah sadar. "Kau membuat semuanya orang khawatir tahu, ini minumlah dulu. Demammu tinggi jadi jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Kata Shion lalu Membantu Albafica untuk duduk bersandar dengan bantal yang sudah di tinggikan oleh Shion. Ia meminum segelas air putih yang di berikan Shion.

"A-aku Pi… Pingsan? Ja… Jangan men…. Mendekat…" Ucap Albafica dengan lemah, ia ingat sesuatu dan agak menjauhkan diri dari Shion.

"Iya, tadi kau pingsan. Makanya saat aku datang dan kaget melihatmu pingsan di depan pintu keluar." Jawab Shion dengan menghela napas pelan. "Kau ini! Sudahlah kau sedang sakit begini Albafica. Jadi biarkan aku membantumu." Kata Shion dengan kesal dan bingung harus menjelaskannya. Shion memakaikan jaket ke Albafica yang baru saja ia ambil.

"S… Shion? T…Tapi?" Ucap Albafica menatap Shion dengan bingung tindakkannya ini.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Albafica dan aku aku tidak perduli tentang hal itu mengerti. Aku ingin merawatmu kalau tidak kau akan bertambah sakit." Jawab Shion mencoba agar tidak terbawa emosi.

"S… Shion? T…Tapi… Ke… Kenapa? A… Aku.. Ti..Tidak Ingin Me… Melukai… Ka.. Kalian De... Dengan darahku ini…" Tanya Albafica dan mengucapkan dengan pelan, ia yang masih belum tahu maksudnya ini.

"Kan, aku sudah menjelaskan tadi aku ingin merawatmu, dan aku tidak perduli Albafica tentang itu, kau sedang sakit dan aku akan tetap merawatmu. Kalau itu aku akan menyuruh Degel membekukan padang bungamu itu. Kalau kau tidak menurut ini, demi kebaikkanmu sendiri." Kata Shion dengan kesal karena susah membujuk Albafica. "Maaf aku jadi marah-marah. Aku tidak mau kau jadi bertambah sakit." Kata Shion melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum selesai.

"Te… Terima… ka… Kasih.. Shi… Shion…" Ucapnya pelan tetapi Shion masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Shion ada apa? Albafia? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Tanya Dohko yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia datang dengan yang lain karena mereka mendengar suara seperti ribut-ribut dari dalam kuil Pisces. Karena Shion berbicara dengan suara keras yang membuat mereka mendengarnya.

"Um.. Itu ada kesalahan dikit. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Shion menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi, walau tidak semuanya benar. "Regulus, Sisyphus kalian datang untuk menjenguk?" Tanya Shion kepada Regulus dan Sisyphus yang baru saja datang setelah Dohko di susul dengan Degel dan Kardia.

"Iya, karena mendengar Albafica sakit, jadi kami datang untuk menjenguk." Jawab Regulus dengan tenang dan melihat ke arah Albafica.

"Ne, Albafica tadi Shion khawatir lo. Sampai-sampai ia teriak kami semua jadi kaget karena teriakkannya. Kita pikir ada apa?" Kata Kardia memberitahu apa yang terjadi ketika ia pingsan. Shion pun memberikan tatapan membunuh ke Kardia, tetapi Kardia malah cuek dan tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Albafica bingung sendiri dari ucapan Kardia. Benarkah Shion bergitu khawatir dengan dirinya yang sedang sakit.

"Hei kalian ini sudahlah, ini makanan untuk kalian aku, Kardia, dan yang lain sudah makan tadi. Obatnya jangan lupa di minum ya Albafica." Ucap Degel menaruh sebuah nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur, air dan ramuan obat.

**Telepati on…**

'Jadi benar ya? Kirain tadi Dohko bohong." Ucap Regulus yang masih saja tidak begitu percaya.

'Regulus kan udah di jelasin juga….' Kata Dohko lirih dan dengan gemasnya ke Regulus.

'Oi, pada berantem aja. Udah-udah jangan ribut Albafica lagi sakit.' Ucap Shion yang mendengar melalui telepatinya.

'Hm… Cie Shion marah dan belaiin nih, so sweet banget. Inikan pake telapati jadi tidak masalahkan?' Ucap Kardia, Dohko, Regulus dan juga Sisyphus yang ikut-ikutan menggoda Shion.

'Berisik kalian… Tapi Albafica juga dengar tahu…' Kata Shion yang tidak ambil pusing dengan godaan teman-temannya.

'Ya, ampun dasar kalian ini. Tidak bisakah diam sebentar saja?' Ucap Degel singkat dan dingin yang mendengar percakapan tidak jelas ini.

'Baik...' Kata mereka singkat dan perkataan Degel membuat mereka langsung diam.

**Telepati off…**

Mereka yang saling berinteraksi dalam telapati mereka membuat Degel geleng-geleng kepala saja, sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan yaitu Albafica sendiri yang menjadi bahan gosip sama teman-temannya tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Karena ia tidak mau ambil pusing saat ini dan pasti ia akan terus di goda sama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hm.. ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Ucap seorang Gold Saint penjaga kuil Taurus yang baru saja masuk melihat mereka tertawa kecil kepada Shion kecuali Degel dan ALbafica tentunya.

"Regaldos? Kami tidak sedang ribut kok." Ucap mereka bersamaan melihat sang Taurus datang sendirian ke sana.

"Aku datang menjenguk Albafica dan ini aku bawakan buah-buahan." Kata Regaldos dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke sini. Ia pun menaruh sekaranjang buah-buahan di meja yang terdapat nampan makanan itu.

"T…Terima K…Kasih… Re… Regaldos…"Ucap Albafica pelan dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku, Regulus, dan Sisyphus pulang dulu ya. Semoga cepat sembuh." Kata Regaldos yang melihat ke arahnya lalu ke yang lain.

"Iya…" Ucap Shion singkat sedangkan Albafica hanya mengangguk "Nah kau makan dulu ALbafica… Ayo aaa…" Ucap Shion yang sudah memangang semangkuk bubur.

"T.. Tidak… U..Usah.. B… Biar a..aku… Ma.. makan sendiri saja…" Kata Albafica yang kaget mendengar perkataan Shion yang berniat menyuapinya.

"Kondisimu masih lemah. Jadi biar aku saja yang menyuapimu makan." Ucap Shion menjelaskan dan membuat ini terjadi lagi.

"T… Tidak… A… Aku M…Makan S… Sendiri Saja…" Kata Albafica dengan tegasnya dan tetap menolak permintaan Shion.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Ucap Shion tidak mau mengalah juga dalam hal ini.

'Jadi ini toh yang Shion maksudkan. Berantem lagi mereka. Tidak biasanya beramtem kaya gini, apa lagi sifat Albaficakan pendiam. Sama-sama keras kepala.' Ucap Degel, Dohko dan Kardia dalam hati mereka karena melihat Shion dan Albafica masih bisa beradu pendapat begitu di saat seperti ini.

"Kami di luar dulu ya." Kata Degel membawa kedua temannya ini keluar. Karena ia tahu Albafica jarang di perlakukan begini sehingga membuatnya jadi canggung.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan…" Ucap Shion mengambil semangkuk bubur yang di buat oleh Degel lalu menyuapi Albafica dengan perlahan.

Akhirnya Shion dapat membujuk Albafica walau dengan susah payah dan pertengkaran yang mendadak tadi pun sudah selesai. Sedangkan Degel, Kardia dan Dohko mereka berbincang-bincang di perpustakaan yang ada di dalam kuil itu. Hanya Dohko dan Kardia saja yang berbicara sedangkan Degel tertarik membaca buku yang ada di perpustakaan Albafica.

Setelah makan Shion memberikan ramuan obat untuk Albafica minum, setelah cukup minum Shion menyuruhnya berbaring kembali. Shion menaruh kompres yang sudah ia peras dan meletakkannya di atas keningnya. Lalu ia mengelus kepalanya lembut sehingga Albafica kembali tidur dengan pulas.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Albafica." Ucap Shion pelan dan setengah berbisik agar tidak dapat di dengar oleh siapa pun.

TBC

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca…

Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya.

Albafica: aneh-aneh lagi ini author.

Habis pair yang cocok dan unik hehehe…

Albafica: *swt*

Shion: Berniat untuk RNR…


End file.
